The Dinobot Secret
by Femmeraptor220
Summary: There is something that the dinobots have been hiding for all this time, something that will soon be revealed to the autobots but it's not the autobots that'll find out first
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara. Falony/Miragaia is mine.

Other notes: This story was inspired by MeanandGreen, because I also think the Dinobots deserve more respect, anyway enjoy.

The Dinobot Secret

Femaleraptor

It was a nice sunny day on Dinobot Island, but not everyone was as peaceful.

Swoop was pacing back and forth in his robot mode wandering and thinking while Grimlock just sat there in his dinosaur mode, until he finally said "Swoop are really that stressed out about that we have to act all stupid around the autobots? I mean we have everything we want right here on Dinobot island." At this Swoop shot him an are you sure look. "Okay what's left of it."See this is just a small part of why I've been getting more and more anxious over the few days besides, the only one of those mainland vehicle transforming robots that understood us was Prowl and maybe Bulkhead, but not that much. And besides every time one of them comes over we have to act like idiots, and me and Snarl have to pretend to be mute but it doesn't help that you can talk using a fake voice and talking like you don't understand over half of what they're saying, and they might even just see us as dumb funded, destructive, lumbering, mechanical beasts instead of intelligent, highly trained, skilled transforme" A rustle from the bushes suddenly stopped Swoop's ranting as the two mechs turned and out appeared Snarl in his dinosaur mode.

Snarl was kept as a pet to the constructicon stowaway "Scrapper" for a while, it was only Scrapper wasn't around or having stasis nap that Snarl would sneak back to his fellow dinobots, only he grew to tired of it so this time he's not going back "Swoop, if you think that's bad, try acting like a dog and taking someone who's almost your size on your back every day."

"okay I know our days have been getting more and more rough so when the autobots come back for a visit, which might take a long time, but when they do we'll show what we're actually capable of. By the way Swoop, where are the autobots?" "Well last time I checked they had Megatron and the other Decepticons in stasis cuffs in a transforming ship called Omega Supreme headed to somewhere called Cybertron."

Over the months when the dinobots were given sparks Swoop has been flying over to Detroit to have a look at what the autobots have been up to, but not leaving the island when visiters arrived such as Blackarachnia or Meltdown (aka Prometheus Black).

"So the autobots are somewhere else travelling in a ship for Primus knows how long while we're just here waiting days, possibly weeks or months. Oh, and did you see Prowl?" Snarl sounded so desperate and yet so patient to see him again.

"Yes, about that, he's…um, well, you see it's just that Prowl's no longer-" "He's gone isn't he." Swoop nervously turned to Grimlock wandering how he and Snarl would react when they heard the horrible news. "Well...yes." There was a long silence until Swoop finally said "Okay the only reason Prowl died was because he gave his spark to save earth and all its inhabitants because he wanted us all to live with freedom instead evil so that's why he sacrificed himself to the Well of Allsparks." The other two fell silent at what Swoop said, and then Grimlock got up transformed suddenly and walked up to him with a big smile on his faceplate and said "Swoop, I understand how hard it might be to you to actually watch it for yourself so from now on we'll cheerish the memory of Prowl until the end of time."

The small flying dinobot only gave a small smile after that.

After what felt like an eternity Swoop finally put his servo out infront and said "For Prowl"

Grimlock and Snarl looked at each other and put their servos on top of Swoop's and said together "For prowl"

Okay here's my first chapter and please review


	2. Cybertronian victory and the new jet

Okay here's my next chapter, and I own only Miragaia/Falony.

Anyway enjoy.

On Cybertron the Autobots were preparing to exit Omega Supreme, they could hear the screams and cheers of other Autobots outside.

Optimus turned to his team "Ready?"

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz lifted Prowl's coffin "ready." Everyone except for Arcee said.

"Actually I'd rather not go out there." Arcee blurted. "Okay Arcee."

The doors opened and the volume of the cheering increased, they tried to put on their best smiles despite their audio sensors hurting.

Then Omega transformed to his robot mode and there was a moment of silence then the cheering became even louder.

Once everything was back to normal Optimus was called to Alpha Trion, but when he arrived there he was surprised. There was also a femme there.

The most unusual thing about her was that she had down ward pointing wings like Blitzwing but had Slipstream's body including the null rays attached to her wrists, and her armour plating was pale blue with yellow stripes.

"Optimus, congratulations on beating Megatron, and there will be a member of the Guilds Domesticus joining your team for a few days." Motioning to the pale blue femme. "This is Miragaia, she was a scientist and now because she has already proven herself more than worthy we have put her in charge of Sentinel Magnus because of some of the recent action that he has performed. She will be going to the organic planet where you defeated Megatron to study the life forms and how it relates to Cybertron's civilisation." F-35 Jsf

Miragaia straightened up and saluted. ""

"The honour is all mine Miragaia, meet me at Omega Supreme in six mega cycles will be when I present you to the of my team."

Miragaia bowed again and left.

"Alpha Trion, I noticed that Miragaia has wings like that of Blitzwing but may I ask is she a former decepticon or something else."

"Miragaia was the one that inserted Starscream's DNA into the Jettwins Jetfire and Jetstorm, and the DNA needed testing so since no bot would volunteer she tested it on herself and all the results that she has been getting on herself and the Jettwins have turned out different for some reason"

"Thank you for telling me that Alpha Trion"

Bumblebee was playing video games with and Jetfire and Jetstorm since he invited them over for Ninja gladiator.

"Hey Bumblebee, after ninja gla-what's this game called again?"

"Ninja gladiator"

"After Ninja gladiator, do you have any other video games?"

"Slag yeah, heaps of them."

"Great!"

After Jetfire was beating the scrap out of Jetstorm he challenged his brother to another challenge

"You're on brother"

Just as Bumblebee was getting out the video games Optimus came in with a blue femme with wings. "Yo, bossbot who's the new cutie?"

Miragaia cast him a weird look.

"I am Miragaia, former scientist."

"Oh, hey Mira." Greeted the Jettwins together. "Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"No kidding."

"Wait a nano click, you two know her"

"Well of course, she was the one that turned us into Jetfire and Jetstorm"

"So Miragaia, what brings you here and why do you look like a combination of Blitzwing and Slipstream? How come you want to come to earth with us? How come you're not a scientist anymore?

"Well, Alpa Trion sent me to your team for a little while. I tested the DNA of Starscream on me first since no bot would want to transform into a jet, I'm coming to earth to study the life froms on your planet."


	3. Story Re-made

**A/N: This story is going to be remade.**

**Hey everyone for all those who reviewed, thankyou but I'm planning on restarting this fic because like I know the prologue is ok but the other is just scrap. And the more I play it in my head the more it doesn't make sense, plus this is like the first story I have ever wrote that would be made to the public and with the Animated Dinobots smart I was also planning on introducing some of my own personal OC's and the storyline right now is just a bit too complicated for me, besides it's not like I get high grades in English either. And I can see there's plenty of places I screwed up, so I'll try to make better character interation, better plot and... yeah well you get the picture, anyways hopefully I can make a better story so everyoone would like it better.**

**I'll still leave the original story up if you'll want.**


End file.
